Cronicas de Hetalia
by Nagase Kai -w
Summary: Crónica 2: Helada. La Familia de Rusia acosada por un gran monstruo. La traición de Lituania y la disolución de una familia.
1. Tomatina

Hola! La idea aqui es hacer varias historias pequeñas con diferentes personajes. Para empezar, hagamoslo con Lovino y Antonio (Italia del Sur y España).

Cronica 1

Tomatina

Verano. Plena época de la despreocupación.

Antonio aspiro profundo el aire del verano. Ante él, las relucientes plantas de tomate rendían frutos a su esfuerzo.

-¡Mira Lovino! Este año han crecido grandes y fuertes- dijo casi en un llanto, sin poder creer cuando maduraron sus bebes.

-Ah…- pero la única respuesta del niño que lo acompañaba fue un quejido y luego un bostezo, sabía bien que ante tanta admiración, seguía el duro trabajo de recoger los tomates.

-¿Quieres empezar por el otro lado?- miro al niño, de cabellos castaños, que le devolvió un gesto de mal gusto.

Antonio suspiró:

-Dime porque eres así, Lovino. Tu hermano del Norte es todo un artista. Incluso viviendo como esclavo en la cada del estirado de _Roderich Edelstein_- dijo pronunciando en forma de burla aquel nombre- es feliz trabajando duramente.

-¡Púdrete!- le gritó el pequeño, corriendo hacia el otro lado.

Perdiendo la esperanza de que el crío le haga caso, va hacia su sector. Sabe que la vida del pequeño ha sido dura desde que su abuelo los dejo a él y a su hermano. Debieron soportar el acoso de los otros. Y eso de seguro lo marcó. Pero por alguna razón su par no se convirtió en un haragán grosero y mal hablado.

En eso pensaba mientras seguía recogiendo los tomates. Uno por uno, haciéndosele la boca agua, imaginando todos los platillos deliciosos que podría preparar más tarde, incluyendo la pasta napolitana que Kiku Honda le enseño a cocinar hacia unos meses atrás.

-Tal vez lo que le falta a Lovino es un poco de cultura…- se decía a si mismo mientras miraba sus tomates. Entonces sonrío- A él siempre le gusta divertirse y ser grosero…- su sonrisa se volvió aun más amplia- Ya se que hacer contigo, niño.

***

Mientras tanto, Lovino se escabulló entre los tomates, buscando algo de sombra. Faltaba mucho para las dos de la tarde, la única actividad en la que no se quejaba y hacia tan puntual como Antonio: la siesta.

Se dejo cae ente unas hojitas y suspiró, para luego bostezar amplia y ruidosamente.

Hacia tanto calor… ¿Cómo podría tener ganas de trabajar? Ni modo.

-Antonio idiota…- mascullo, acurrucándose para dormir.

***

-¡Lovino Romano Vargas!- el grito de Antonio despertó al niño de un sobresalto.

El pequeño se quedo mirándolo:

-¡Idiota!- le devolvió el grito.

Pero esta vez no siguieron los reproches. Hubo un silencio y cuando el niño miró a su cuidador, recibió un tomate en la cara.

-Jeje… si hubieras trabajado más, ahora tendrías tomates que arrojarme. Pero como no, te ensuciaré hasta cansarte.

El niño se lo quedó mirando sorprendido y luego hecho a correr.

-¡Vamos! No seas cobarde, Romano- reía mientras iba detrás de él, arrojándole más tomates- ¡Es divertido!

-¡No lo es! Déjame en paz… ¡Idiota!

Antonio se ocupo de seguir al niño, hasta quedarse sin tomates (por supuesto que reservó muchos más para la comida). Sólo entonces se detuvo.

-Ah.. ah… Vamos Lovino, ya fue suficiente. Regresemos a mi casa…

Pero no escuchó respuesta. El pequeño se había escondido y no pensaba salir.

Lovino habia encontrado el lugar perfecto en un campo de flores. Ahí terminaban los territorios de Antonio y no podría acercarse, pues a pesar de ser tan despreocupado, jamás se atrevía a cruzarse de los límites.

El pequeño suspiró:

-Idiota… ya me las vas a pagar, cretino…- maldijo- Ahhh ¡Tengo hambre!- chillo.

Lovino se tomó su pancita y agachó la cabeza, regresando a su casa. Desde que su hermano había caído esclavo, tenía todo ese territorio para él solo… pero no significaba que fuese divertido. Totalmente desamparado, no tenía más que depender de Antonio.

-Sigh…- suspiró, escuchando como su estómago gruñía.

Se sentó sobre una roca, frente a su casa, que casi yacía en ruinas. Todo era tan triste en ese lugar.

Entonces escuchó a alguien venir por detrás y frunció el ceño:

-¡¿Antonio, idiota?! Ya no me fastidies…

Pero no fue la voz de él la que escuchó:

-Jeje… Antonio no esta aquí…- ese acento no sonó para nada español…

_Coninuará..._


	2. Helada

Crónica 1

Helada

Alguna vez alguien dijo que cuanto mas grande se es, mas fuerte se cae. Pero créeme que me derribaron desde lo alto y jamás sentí dolor, aun cuando fui atacado por la mas temible criatura, que desgarro pedazo a pedazo de mi enorme cuerpo, nunca exprese nada mas que felicidad. Mi sonrisa esta como helada en mi rostro.

Con el avance de los años, todos empezaron a calcular cuando seria el momento en que aquel monstruo cruzaría los limites hacia nuestra colonia, pues estaba hambriento y ya había desvastado los otros territorios.

En la noche en que lo vieron mas cerca de mi colonia, mis hermanas se presentaron temblando en mi cuarto. Sus suaves voces me despertaron, tratando de no sobresaltarme y trataron de explicarme lo que Raivis había dicho aun mas tembloroso.

Cuando me senté en la cama, vi al niño asomado en la puerta. Era el mas pequeño de mi familia, y todo lo asustaba. Pero lo comprendí en esa ocasión: Si aquella enorme criatura que había nacido en la civilización para lanzarse sobre los bárbaros, lograba su cometido ¿Qué seria de cada uno de nosotros?

Sabia bien que yo, con mi enorme cuerpo y altura, no caería, pero no estaba seguro de cual seria el futuro de los demás. Mis dos hermanas eran débiles y pasaban hambre aun bajo mi cuidado. Y los otros tres que vivían bajo mi techo, apenas eran capaces de ponerse de acuerdo en gustos y costumbres. Si no fuera por la colonia, no habría nada que nos uniera. Y éramos concientes de eso.

Nos esperaba un futuro incierto.

-Raivis dice que lo vio cerca de su casa...- la inexpresiva voz de Natalia, mi hermana menor, se escabullo por mi piel; trato de tomar mi mano, pero preferí avanzar, para no darle malos entendidos. Ya habíamos desgastado demasiada nuestra hermandad.

Al contrario, mi hermana mayor permaneció en su lugar, quedando en la oscuridad del cuarto. Cuando los tres nos retiramos, la escuche suspirar, pero no iba a atreverse a seguirnos.

Por el contrario, Natalia fue pisándome los talones, casi empujando al pequeño Leton que no se atrevía a alejarse de mi.

-Todo estará bien...- dije, aun atreviéndome a sonreír. Me jure que nada ni nadie me quitaría esa expresión.

-Es... muy grande...- la voz del niño tembló.

-Todo es grande a tu lado...

raivis mordió sus dientes, que chillaron como castañas. Pero se paro en seco cuando puse mi mano sobre su cabeza:

-¿A que le temes? ¿No ves que soy el mas grande de todos?

-Si... si el señor Ivan dejara de presionar mi cabeza axial... yo... yo también seria grande...

-No estoy presionando, Raivis.

-Lo... lo hace casi todos los días... ¿Es que tiene miedo que cualquiera de nosotros nos volvamos mas altos que usted?

-Uhu...- reí suavemente, demostrándole cuanto se equivocaba- Eduar es muy alto... pero nunca mas que Ivan. Y aun si me llevara una cabeza, nunca... jamás, podría engordar lo que yo- solté su cabeza, con un pequeño empujón y seguí mi camino.

En la sala principal me esperaban mis otros dos inquilinos (Toris y Eduar), uno de ellos, de cabello oscuro, se acerco a mi con una taza de té caliente:

-Señor... - hizo una reverencia, tan educado y gentil como siempre.

Rechace la taza con un mohín de manos y me gire hacia todos los presentes:

-Escuchen... esta noche... habra que estar atentos.

Pero lo que jamás espere... fue la traición.

Habían transcurrido varias horas desde la ultima noticia que tuvimos del monstruo. Y ahora todo estaba en calma.

-Señor Ivan...- la suave voz de Toris se deslizo en el cuarto y sus pasos se dirigieron silenciosos hasta mi. Dejo un pequeño vaso con vodka a mi lado, sobre la mesita junto a mi sillón eh hizo una reverencia- ¿No cree que ya es tarde?

-Lo es... pero me inquieta que aun no haya ni siquiera tratado de entrar a la casa.

-Tal vez esta en la casa de alguno de nosotros, comiendo nuestra comida.

Tome el vaso y bebí un poco:

-He luchado desde que nací... pero por primera vez siento miedo- confesé ¿Que vergüenza podía darme, si mis tres inquilinos temblaban cada mañana al verme despertar?

-El Señor Ivan debería tranquilizarse... ninguna otra persona podrá jamás tener su fuerza y tamaño.

-Uhu...- sonreí, terminando mi vaso- Toris... mi fiel lacayo...Cuanta razón tienes.

Él me sonrío casi con dulzora, aunque sus manos temblaban por tenerme tan cerca.

-Que suerte has tenido de que te quitara de las manos de ese cretino... Uhm... ¿Cual era su nombre?

-Feliks... Feliks Lukasiewicz... Pe... pero no era ningún cretino... era mi amigo.

Reí:

-¿A si? Tu eras fuerte y él débil... Aunque cada vez que fue atacado logro levantarse... ¿Será como los gatos?- negué con la cabeza- Te trataba como su lacayo.

-Es igual aqui...

-Pero él era tu amigo...- le sonreí, para luego ponerme de pie. Lo sentí temblar y casi dejo caer la bandeja- Era descarada la forma de como te trataba.

Toris se encogió en su lugar.

-Mejor ya ve a dormir- puse mi mano en su cabeza y presione suavemente- ¿O quieres que vaya contigo?

-N... no es necesario...- se escabullo lejos de mi.

Pero esa misma noche, Toris me abandono.

A la mañana siguiente, nadie pudo encontrarlo en la casa. Y entones di con una nota sobre mi escritorio, donde Toris pedía tan cordial como era su persona, que le permitiese ir. Comprendía que pudiese sentirse atrapado en mi casa, puesto que a pesar de que era inmensa, no era suya ni mandaba ahí. Y aun cuando jamás tuvo aires de líder o comandante, sino de lacayo, entendía cuan incomodo podía hacerlo sentir insignificante.

Toris no era menos que nadie. Por eso lo elegí como aliado y le di alojo en mi colonia. Por eso eche al otro idiota. Aun así, curiosamente creo que siempre se considero poco, por ello se ofrecía a llevar cosas en bandeja de plata a sus amigos y cercanos, esperando que ellos lo considerasen algo tierno como un buen perro. De hecho lo era.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que su traicion dolió, tenia algo mas grande rodeando mi casa. Eso no quito que me ocupara de Toris y un mes después arremetí contra su casa. No quedaron mas que escombros... pero una buena persona siempre tiene a quien pedir ayuda.

Ahora si, ya habiendo calmado mi sed, me dedique a vigilar la colonia... o lo que quedaba de ella.

Pero finalmente, ese día llego. Quiero creer que no fue debilidad mía, sino que... debió pasar. Iba corriendo el ultimo mes del año, aunque en tan solo sus primeros días, pero tal vez por eso todo dio fin.

Había pasado noches sin dormir. Y la bestia siempre se adelantaba, logrando rodearnos y hacer ruido, a veces comiendo nuestras reservas... Pero Natalia había descubierto que la glotona criatura no engullía todo lo que tomaba. Colina arriba, hacia el Sur, ella guardaba más de lo que podía comer. Incluso era capaz de no comer para augmentar sus reservas, pero eso no la hacia más débil, todo lo contrario ¡¿Que clase de monstruo estábamos enfrentando?!

En eso me encontraba pensando, cuando mi hermana mayor entro al cuarto. Su enorme cuerpo, jamás más grande que el mío, retumbo en los pisos de madera y el silencio de la noche.

-¡Hermano! El... el monstruo ataco mis campos...- su gruesa voz colgaba de un hijo. Se desplomo de rodilla a mis pies y escondió la cabeza en mis piernas- Oh, hermano... la he visto... ¡Es enorme! Su cuerpo es tan grande que no puede ni limpiarse y esta cubierto de moho... y su piel es tan gruesa que es casi una coraza...- alzo la mirada hacia mi- Oh, hermano mío... su cuerpo es tan grande como el tuyo y su grasa te supera el doble... Pero aun axial, sus ojos están hambrientos... ¡Oh, hermano! No hace ruido al caminar... y tras sus pasos deja brotes verdes...- en sus ojos brillo una luz, pues toda su vida ella lucho porque sus tierras diesen alimento a su pueblo- Me atreví a asomar cuando se fue y arranque uno de esos brotes. Son tan verdes y aferrados a la tierra ¡En verdad que son sabrosos! Pero de nada sirve llevarlos a la mesa sacados de la tierra, porque son pequeños.

Observe como los labios de mi hermana temblaban.

-Le pedí a mis hombres que cuidasen esos brotes ¡Oh, hermano! ¿Crees que seria correcto comerlos?

Ofrecí una dulce sonrisa a mi hermana y acaricie sus cabellos:

-De seguro estarán sabrosos... pero cuida que no...- mi voz se esfumo, cuando un chillido retumbo en los vidrios.

Me puse de pie y corrí hacia las ventanas, tratando de ver que cosa había producido un sonido tan horrible. Mire a mi hermana y ella estaba encogida en su lugar ¡¿Podía ser?!

Apreté los dientes... si alguien iba a ganarse el titulo de monstruo... ¡Ese seria yo!

-¡¡Diles a todos que salgan!!- tome mi arma.

Si debía cubrirme de sangre, no pensaba dudarlo... adoraba su sabor, su olor y por sobre todo el color carmesí.

Cruce los cuartos, llamando a los gritos a mi hermana y los otros dos. Pero solo Natalia respondió ¡¿Fueron capaces!? No me detuve a pensar y abrí la puerta principal, asiendo afuera donde el frío me helo los labios. Pero todo se oía tranquilo.

-¡¡Sal de donde estés!!- grite ya furioso.

Pero solo el sonido del viento y la nieve cayendo me respondieron.

-Hermano...- mis dos hermanas salieron, abrazándose a si mismas para soportar el frío. Pero los otros dos traidores ya habían dejado mi casa.

Sentí como las lagrimas se me congelaban en los ojos y entonces empuñe mi arma hacia el frente. No iba a morir, de eso estaba seguro.

Comencé a avanzar, deleitándome con el crujir de la nieva bajo mis pies, que sonaba como suaves huesos de niños. El viento parecían sus llantos. Y entonces mi corazón vibro de felicidad.

-Si vas a atacarme.. hazlo...

Pero luego de toda una vida de masacre.... temblé. Dos luces amarillas centellaron en las sombras y algo grande comenzó a acercarse desde el bosque. No hacia ruido al caminar, pero sus pasos eran tan pesados como los míos. Como mi hermana mayor lo había descripto... verde por el moho y fuerte por su pelaje. Tras sus pasos, unos pequeños retoños comenzaban a brotar, aun de la nieve. Pero pasarían años para que pudiesen llegar a la mesa de alguien y ese alguien no seria el mismo que los cultivo.

Creo que sentí miedo, porque me vi reflejado en sus ojos, pero él tenia mucha más hambre que yo. Era gula. Su cuerpo dejaba a su cabeza diminuta, y de ella brotaba baba, baba a montones. Tenía las orejas como burro. Y dos colmillos afilados de marfil. Era el _cerdo_ más grande que jamás vi en mi vida.

Habiendo sido dejado por los tres cretinos. Solo estábamos mis hermanas y yo... ¿Y que podíamos hacer?

Baje la mirada y con todo el dolor del mundo, corte mis venas. Las hice trizas, para que la sangre comenzase a brotar. Pero mi corazón inmenso latía tan fuerte que comencé a llenarme de nieve. Me estaba helando por dentro. Mis dos hermanas comprendieron igual que yo, que ya era momento de agachar las cabezas, asíque se encogieron en su lugar y siguieron mi camino, entrando a la casa donde estarían calientes un tiempo mas.

Yo permanecí inerte en mi lugar, pues no pensaba morir. Pero estaba cansado y caí de rodillas al piso.

Pensé que tal vez la criatura pensaba comerme, ya que era grande. Peor sólo se acerco a olerme y entonces incó sus dientes en mi. Como dije, me arrancó pedazo a pedazo partes de mi cuerpo… pero no morí.

Nosotros habíamos sido una gran familia. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.


End file.
